trollpastafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Sunky.mpeg
Stworzone przez LooneyDude Witaj Sunky entuzjastą! Nazywam się Maszynowy Moneybags, ale można po prostu zadzwoń do mnie Maszynowy Mmmm-moneybags. Jestem w sumie sunky fanem, tak jak wszyscy inni na świecie (i jeśli mówisz, że nie są, leżysz). Mam wszystkie gry, powieści graficzne i limitowanej holograficznych bathsoaps, a teraz nadszedł czas, aby przełączyć się obiektów w całości. I nie sądzę, bym kiedykolwiek grał hitchy lub glacked grę wcześniej, choć nie sądzę, chcę zagrać w jedną po doświadczeniu miałem trzy kropki ....... Zaczęło się na pięknej burzliwy dzień. Po długim dniu walki ll wojny światowej, byłem degustacji mój egzemplarz Sunky Unlooshed dopóki moje receptory oka promienie świetlne do wprowadzania implantu obraz w mojej głowie wydarzeń obecnie dzieje: listonosz przybyli i umieścić coś w moim mailshark jak zwykle i lewo. Leciałem przez okno, aby przejść zobaczyć co to było ... Jedyną rzeczą, w ustach mailshark był pakiet i notatki. Uwaga przeczytać: Cześć. -Santa Pazury (Zdobądź? Ja też nie) Potem spojrzał wewnątrz opakowania, a nie było jewelcase. Ponieważ nie miałem żadnych klejnotów, rzuciłem go w kosza (pamiętam, być zielony lub inny!). I sięgnął głębiej w usta mojej mailshark i pobierane przypadek CD dla komputerów (trochę oczywista, ale pisze wszystkiego i nie szanować inteligencję czytelników) oraz notatkę. Trzymając oba w rękach, pływałem w środku do zbadania ich jak purist słone pie jestem. Spojrzałem na uwadze przede sobie sprawę, że z mojego drogiego przyjaciela: Chesty Glitterwhip! Wiem, że to on, bo to był jego charakter pisma, poza tym, że nie było. To jest to, co napisał ... Drodzy Moneybags Maszynowy. , , Zniszczyć dyskami !!!!! NIE NALEŻY go w żaden URZĄDZENIA NA WSZYSTKICH !!!!! JEŚLI NIE NIENAWIDZĘ mi, czy jak mówię !!!!! -Chesty Glitterwhip I przyjęła do wiadomości to, co powiedział, ale zignorował go, kiedy zauważyłem, że dysk był SHINY !! Dyski błyszczące? Tak, proszę! Będę szanować moich rówieśników każdego dnia dla takiego wielkiego wypłat! A wisienką na tym (metaforyczne (być może)) ciasto było to, że miał "SUNKY" napisane na nim! Każdy sposób, poszedłem do mojego pokoju i usiadł na krześle i odwrócił się na mojej compootpoot i umieścić płytę i zamknął szufladę i spojrzał na ekran i oddychał i tchnął się i zamrugał i kliknięciu na rzeczy i kliknięciu na rzeczy które nie są rzeczy i otworzył folderu dysku. Tylko plik był "SUNKY.MPEG". Po kliknięciu go, EXE otwarte. Gdy na ekranie pojawił się tytuł I zauważyłem, że była pierwszą ratę w serii Sunky, Sunky gry! Ja na to: "Całkowicie rurowej, broski!" Po zacierania twarz na klawiaturze, aby rozpocząć gry, jak zwykle zrobić, widziałem tytułowego ekranu zmienia się w coś innego, na ułamek sekundy. Sunky Niebo pociemniało, logo stał zardzewiały, podobnie jak wewnętrzne funkcjonowanie serca. Zamiast mówić "Sunky poprzeczki", tytuł wstążka powiedział "Sunky zło", a poziom przycisk Wybierz powiedział "złe złe" woda w tle była czerwona jak ... jak ... jak ... COLOR RED !!! AAAAHH !!!!! Ale rzecz była Sunky creepiest. Miał te czerwone oczy, które patrzy w prawo na coś, co najprawdopodobniej ME !!!!! Jego usta były baaardzo nieco bardziej uśmiech-owski, i to było naprawdę SPOOPSY FACECI !!!!! Chłopiec, czegoś na ekranie tylko przez kilka sekund, na pewno zauważył wszystko szczegółowo,. I to bardzo, szczotkowane wygodnie się jako zły obraz tylko usterki, jak nikogo innego na moim stanowisku będzie. Następnie zabrał mnie do ekranu wyboru Zapisz Trzecią z Sunky grę. W tle było od Bad przyszłości Level Trąbki w Sunky CD, Poopy chmur i wszystko. Terror tle może być dopasowany tylko przez muzykę. To była piosenka "We Are Family", i to mnie prześladuje do dziś ... Pliki miał trzy znaki na nich: Tlels poprawkę, Knicknacks i enchilada Dr Robotnika. Krzyknąłem "WTF!?!" głośno, jak irytujące nastolatka, który używa mowy tekst jako część swojego słownictwa werbalnej. To wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę .... TO NIE JEST GRA Glitchy SUNKY !!!!! To musi być posiekany lub coś !!!!! Jestem pewien, że doszedł do tego wniosku w uzasadnionym czasie. Najwięcej razy w trakcie gry, bardzo zła poziom wybiera pojawia się, gdy są one glitchy, ale grając jako robotnik!? !! TO NIE JEST pewnego rodzaju gotowych STORY GDZIE LUDACROUS takie rzeczy można po prostu STANIE NORMALNIE !!!!! Od Knicknacks i Dr Robotnik miał zamki nad głową, wybrałem Tlels, ponieważ tylko czerwony statyczne był nad nim. Gra zamarł na piętnaście sekund (stoper miałem pod ręką), a potem usłyszałem straszny śmiech SpongeBob Kanciastoporty. Ekran pozostał czarny dla 4,13612691337420 sekund, a następnie tytuł wskaźnik poziomu obiektu rzeczą rzeczą przyszła pozycja słowa na ekranie, ale skomplikowane kształty były różne odcienie kolorów czerwonego OOH są przerażające. Poziom ten został nazwany "Góry są żywe", a to rozgniewało mnie, ponieważ nie widziałem jeszcze przy dźwiękach muzyki, a ja nie chcę żadnych spoilerów. Nowy ustęp! Ekran wyblakłe pokazać Tlels Na poziomie zielony jeden z Sunky grę. Muzyka była przerażająca, choć; to była piosenka Goofy i inni. Tak jak zazwyczaj robisz na tym poziomie, trzymałem w prawo przez cały czas. Jednak nie było żadnych wrogów lub pierścienie lub cokolwiek innego niż płaskiej pas ziemi. Po chwili zobaczył martwego Tlels wiewiórkę. Jego reakcja nie zmieni, ponieważ byłoby to bardzo trudne do programu. Nawet jeśli gra jest nawiedzony, czy coś, nie żyjemy w baśniowej krainie doskonałej programowania. Więcej martwe zwierzęta zaczęły pojawiać się dalsze Tlels poszedł. Wkrótce zatrzymali pojawiający się jako muzyka ucichła. Tlels zobaczył Sunky po prawej stronie ekranu. Patrzył w drugą stronę, z zamkniętymi oczami. Tlels powoli ruszył w jego stronę, a dźwięki statyczne stały się głośniejsze. Jak jest statyczna istotne lub istotne w żaden sposób do tej historii? Nie wiem, wyjaśnienie nie należy spodziewać się chaotycznie napisane historie. Tlels wyciągnął rękę, a w bardzo szybkim chwilę przed ekranem poszedł czarny, oczy Sunky otworzyły, a oczy były czerwone jak wcześniej! Eeky eekers! Ekran pozostał czarny siedem stoperami, aż pojawił się tekst na białym, że utworzona wiadomość. Tekst przeczytać: GOTTSA GO FEST W tym momencie byłem nieswojo. Nie chciałem, aby kontynuować grę, ale co to creepypasta głównego bohatera byłbym, gdybym się inteligentnych decyzji? Racjonalny, a tego rodzaju głównego bohatera należy w dobrych creepypastas. Po tekstu wygaszone, zabrano mnie na inny poziom z tytułu Poziom teraz mówiąc "Pattycake poziomie". Tym razem byłem w dżungli z poziomu Jungly trzecim meczu Sunky i wyglądało na to wszystko, co było w ogniu. Czy ktoś wrzucić Flaming Hot Cheeto? Nie mogą wszyscy być zwycięzcami. Więc wciśnięty klawisz strzałki na tak mocno, jak tylko mogłem i wykonane Tlels biec tak szybko, jak tylko mógł, która nie była bardzo szybka, atmopsherical, ale straszne pieśń uważaj na moje ciało Rolls grał jak zrobiłem Tlels wędrówkę przez pustkowiem las, starając się pomóc mu uciec od tego, co on starał się swobodnie spacerować z. Nagle usłyszałem, że przerażający śmiech znowu ... okropny, Spongeboob śmiać ... tuż po 10 stoopwootches minęło jak pomogłem Tlels spacer po lesie, a następnie zacząłem widzieć błyski Sunky popping wszędzie na ekranie, dzięki ci, czerwone oczy. EEK !!! Wszystko, tylko nie czerwony kolor !!!! KOLORY Daj mi JEEBEES HEEBEE !!!! Muzyka zmieniła się na napięciu melodii jesteś na Blast jak widzę (czasy Zgodnie czasowników? Nie w mojej historii!) Sunky za Tlels. On powoli zyskuje się na niego FLYING !!!! Sunky nie był uruchomiony, był rzeczywiście FLYING !!!!!! Którym była najbardziej niedorzeczna rzecz, która mi się przydarzyło tego dnia !!!! Nagle potknął się, jak zaczął Tlels kolejna odsłona cięcia. Muzyka ucichła i Sunky zniknął. Tlels położył się tam i zaczął płakać przez 15 watchstops. Scena był super smutne! Jak to się mogło stać, aby Tlels! Płakałam jak moje ciało może pozwolić! Każdy, ale Tlels! On był tym, który mnie podniósł! Zrozumiał mnie bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny! A teraz, musiałem siedzieć, oglądając mój najbliższy przyjaciel cierpi! Och, agonia! Ale potem przypomniałem sobie nic z tego było prawdą, a to był tylko fikcyjna postać gra w gry bez kanonicznego, które nie mogłyby być w prawdziwym niebezpieczeństwie ze względu na fakt, że był fikcyjny. Ale potem pojawiła się tuż Unky Sunky przed Tlels i Zółto-Pomarańczowe nie mogło naprawdę tellowey-Lis spojrzała z przerażeniem. Mogłem zrobić nic, ale uważaj. No cóż, może ja wyszedłem z pokoju, aby zapobiec się bać, wyłączyć komputer, zamknięty w grę, lub złożyć moje podatki, ale nie feeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel podoba. Tylko w ułamku sekundy Sunky tańczył z Tlels tuż przed ekranem stało się czarne. Tekst wrócił, tylko tym razem powiedział: o tak! To Się Stało! Byłem tak wstrząśnięty tym, co się stało ... nie Sunky mieć głupią imprezę taneczną z Tlels? Nie, on nie mógł ... On i Tlels miały być czekając dopóki małżeństwa, prawda? Podałem szok off przez Shakin 'Mój wybór łup jak został sprowadzony do charakteru wybierz, zapisz plik, który miał Tlels było inaczej; nie był już w samym polu, ale na ekranie telewizora, który został migotliwym z tym czerwoną diodę, Tlels miała na sobie bardzo kolorowy kapelusz strony oraz skandalicznie fioletowy bowtie. Starając się go ignorować, wybrałem plik z Knicknacks na nim. Śmiech przyszedł ponownie i przycięte na czarny ekran ponownie i zatrzymaliśmy się ponownie tam ponownie ponownie na kolejne 10 stupweetches. Tym razem, karta Tytuł mówi "może nie być w stanie uruchomić, ale może trzeba dokładnie sprawdzić, że". Byłem naprawdę przerażony teraz, nie mogę naprawdę powiedzieć, czy to glitch lub hack, lub jakieś mrożonych napojów ... lub coś naprawdę, które sprawiają, że nic. Ale pomimo mojego strachu, co może wydarzyć, na bieżąco, gry, ponieważ jest to mądre posunięcie. Następny poziom wyglądał zupełnie inaczej w porównaniu do dwóch poprzednich. Miał na ziemię z ulubionych Poziom Pacguy, ale wyglądało niebo tła w menu głównym; miał ciemne czerwonawo pochmurne niebo. Ale to była muzyka, która nieswojo mnie najbardziej: To brzmiało jak piosenki "Brawo dla kapitana majtki", drobny kawałek słuchowego przyjemności w moim skromnym zdaniem. Knicknacks biegł wzdłuż prostej ścieżki w tym mrocznym poziomie. Gdy to zrobił, ekran migotał czerwony statyczne kilka razy, a następnie, że szalony śmiech przyszedł ponownie. Po kilku sekundach biegu, zauważam (bardziej napięta przełączanie! Jestem wielkim pisarzem!) Kilka plamy krwi na ziemi metalowej. Poczułem rosnące poczucie strachu znów myśli coś strasznego się wydarzy (kolejny przełącznik, ale w tym samym zdaniu!) Do Knicknacks. Nagle pojawiła się w Sunky przed nim z tymi czerwonymi oczami. Knicknacks pod warunkiem myślenia dialouge, a następnie pojawił się ponownie czerwone statyczne. Gdy statyczne zniknął, to pokazano nic oprócz czarnego ekranu z tekstem mówiąc "Wstaw Sonic cytat, który stał się nieaktualne Meme tutaj", byłem teraz bać (co oznacza, że nie było wcześniej). Sunky znaleźć Knicknacks już ?! O co chodzi ?! Chciałem wrócić do normalnego życia nadużywa mówią ryby i robi skandalicznie stylin tańce "! W każdym razie, czerwony statyczne przyszedł znowu i wtedy byłem z powrotem do poziomu, Knicknacks wyglądał jak doofus i Sunky było nigdzie znaleźć. Podczas gdy do tego doszło, seksowna piosenka grał. Nagle pojawiła się tuż za Sunky w to, co wydawało Knicknacks się piksele, czarny dym, zrobiłem Knicknacks włączyć, a następnie dotknij Sunky w nadziei szelest jego jimmies, ale zniknął w czarnej Sunky dymu podzielony na piksele kiedy chciałem, i że zło śmiech udał się ponownie. Wtedy pojawił się za Knicknacks Sunky ponownie, a następnie próbowałem dotknąć go ponownie i bla bla bla powtarzania. Czułem się, jakbym był wariuje, bo nic nie doprowadza mnie do szaleństwa, niż bardziej charakter gry poruszając się! Kolejny filmik grał jako Knicknackd (korekta jest na kwadraty) zatrzymał się w miejscu i odwrócił się w język wokół. Wiem, że zrobiłem tak, od czasu do czasu. A potem w ułamku sekundy, Sunky tańczył z Knicknacks i czarny ekran poszedł na co najmniej 3 STAHPwatches. Tekst ukazał się kolejny komunikat: "Tak wiele tańce do tańca, więc mały taniec ... nie tańczysz?" Co w imię Bartłomieja ... Tylko to, co dzieje się poza mną przełączania czasy? Zacząłem myśleć Sunky faktycznie stara się mieć głupią imprezę taneczną z wszystkich swoich przyjaciół, ale byłem zbyt inteligentny, aby myśleć, że. I został sprowadzony do menu głównego, i tym razem, drugi miał pole plików na ekranie Knicknacks TV. Miał dmuchawy strona w ustach! Strona dmuchawy mówię wam !! Zacząłem myśleć, że to były rzeczywiste postacie uwięzione w tych ekranach telewizorów w plikach uratować, ale to nie ma sensu ze względu na fakt, że nie są prawdziwe peop-mam na myśli, bo nie mogłem w to uwierzyć .. . Nie chciałem w to uwierzyć ... Więc wyłączyć grę i sobie drzemkę. W moim śnie, zostałem wybrany przewodniczącym Nowej Mustacheworld, a moje pierwsze zamówienie działalności jako prezydenta było zniesienie zakazu hotdog. Jednak moja decyzja podjęta na burmistrza niezadowolony z ravioli. Tak, to był mój obowiązek jako szefa policji w celu ochrony Nowe Mustacheworlders wykorzystaniem zaawansowanych technicznie belki scrump-jabłka importowane z Gruzji. Ku przerażeniu mieszkańców miasta, że przyszedł przygotowany z kanonów eggyolk! Ale uratował dzień z moją mocną nipplering. To kiedy się obudziłem. Po kilku godzinach, postanowiłem kontynuować grę. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale musiałem dowiedzieć się, dlaczego tak się dzieje, co oznacza, że wiedział, dlaczego ja nadal grać. Tak, włączyłem komputer, włączyłem grę i wybrane Robotnika. I jeszcze, że to był głupi, grając jako Robotnika, który większość ludzi, że cały całe doświadczenie grając w gry z nawiedzonym głupi, ale grając jako Robotnik był wackiest częścią nic z tego. Tytuł ukazał karty towarzystwie martwej ciszy. Poziom ten został nazwany "Sanctuary". Piosenka "Zamek Bleck" zaczął grać jako poziom wyblakłe. Zauważyłem zmartwione Robotnika w środku skalistego baracade.The źródła światła przyszedł tylko z wielu kul błękitnym przechowywanych w żółtym formy przypominającym Pucharze jaj. To by dołączyć do drewnianej deski pokrywającej powierzchnię skaliste. Nawet przy światłach, ten poziom był dość ciemny. Robotnik normalnie sterowany z wyjątkiem jego niezdolność do skoku. Było kilka kroków przed nim, które prowadzą w głąb obszaru, który Robotnik zszedł. Po osiągnięciu dna krok, Robotnik nadal chodzenia prostą drogę do przodu, jak światła świeci mu drogę. Nie byłem pewien, ale myślałem, że widziałem coś czerwonego i jasne w tle. Może to być ja, choć, ponieważ zniknął, jak moje oczy koncentruje się na obszarze I zobaczyłem go. Tak, nadal do przodu, wciąż patrząc Robotnik odrobinę zdenerwowany. Jednak zauważyłem, światła przestały pojawiać się po przejściu trochę więcej. Nadchodząca trasa wkrótce zaczął ciemnieć z powodu braku światła. Muzyka zaczęła zanikać się po jakimś czasie, przynosząc mi mały poczucie niepokoju. Próbowałem wrócić do obszaru oświetlonego-up, ale niewidzialna ściana zapobiega mnie od tego. Nie miałem innego kierunku, aby przejść od skoku czarny drogi przed nami. Ciągle na dzieje, nie wiem, czy rzeczy, które świeci z powrotem. Po krótkim czasie, ekran do wyblakłe sylwetka Robotnika w pozycji spada. Nie wydaje się, aby mieć świadomość, jak nie porusza się podczas upadku. Może już spadł z urwiska wcześniej ukrytą w mroku. Jednak gdzie to nowe źródło światła pochodzącego z? Czekałem, aby zobaczyć, gdzie padał Robotnik kierunku, i wpadł do bardzo dużego światła. To stało się zbyt jasny, aby zobaczyć Robotnika w tym momencie. Następnie wyciąć z purpurowym polka przerywana pokoju z Robotnik i instrukcja mówi HOW2DANCEPARTY. 1. FASHUN Nagle, okulary dr Robotnik zniknęła! Na szczycie moich płuc, krzyknąłem: "O nie, DR. Robotnik !! GDZIE SĄ OKULARY?" Mój sąsiad powiedział mi być cicho, więc wrzuciłem bardzo kolorowy mleko kreskówkę na niego. Następnie Robotnik dostał parę ciasnych odcieniach migawki. Po kolejnym krokiem pojawił: 2. DA MOOVES DANCE Następnie Robotnik nie taniec #sweg. 3. To jest to Po roku pojawił się w sali tanecznej z Kewl Sunky. Mieli głupie dance party, i czerwony ekran wypełnił statyczne. Czerwone statyczne trwała około 15 starpwartches a potem pokazał mi najbardziej nieprzyjemny obraz rzeczywiście Ol 'CHUM nieprzyjemna IMAGE INDEED ... obraz pokazał pieluchy-realistyczne Sunky pozycję w ciemności, gdzie można było zobaczyć tylko twarz, podczas gdy jego głowy i tułowia rozpłynął się czarny, a gdy mówię dojrzalszy-heelistic, to znaczy, że wygląda tak realne, można rzeczywiście zobaczyć linie w jego niebieskie futro, jakby można rzeczywiście poczuć futro jeśli dotknął ekranu, w przeciwieństwie do tych czasów kiedy dotykam zdjęcia myślenia ja czuję je, ponieważ, jak realistyczne są. Jego twarz ... oh goodles, miał z najbardziej przerażającą twarz miałem cieśninie kiedykolwiek widziałem. I to mówi coś, biorąc pod uwagę, widziałem, że obraz na początku gry. Jego oczy świecące czerwone kropki w patrzyli na mnie, jakby patrzył w moim umyśle, a nie prawo na mnie, jakbym właśnie powiedział. Patrzyłem na ten makabryczny obraz na dobre 30 stipwitches, nie odrywając od niej nogi, poczułem, jakby rzeczywiście patrząc na mnie. Następnie ekran migotał z czerwonym ponownie 3 razy statycznych, a na 3. raz usłyszałem śmiech SpongeboymeBob, ale tym razem brzmiało to zniekształcony, demoniczna nawet ... jakby ktoś wiedział jak używać Audacity! To wrócił do obrazu ponownie, ale tym razem nie był jeszcze tekstu. Chociaż to było pomieszane, było dość dużo jedna z najbardziej przerażających rzeczy Spojrzałem na odkąd zaczęła się ta gra ... "Od czasu do czasu SUNK." To było, gdy czytam, że wiadomość, patrząc na Sunky kiedy uderzył mnie, uświadomiłem sobie, tu i teraz. Sunky chciał mieć głupią imprezę taneczną, więc miał jedną z Tlels, Knicknacks oraz dr Robotnika. Kochali głupie imprezy taneczne, ale ponieważ nigdy nie popełnił żadnych Sunky zaproszenia, nie wiedzieli, że to, co intencje Sunky były, stąd ich strach. Również poziom Zielony Jeden rzucał konkurs zombie kostium. Jeden ze znakiem pikiety oczywiście wygrał. Knicknacks rozlane ketchup całym Poziom Pacguy ulubione, więc poopy chmury wysłano go oczyścić z uprawnieniami umysłu! A czerwone oczy na Sunky? Aby uzyskać teleportacji i latające uprawnień, popijając szklanką Dance Party Helper, który przyczynił się do gromadzenia swoich przyjaciół z nim tańczyć łatwiejsze. Jednak skutki uboczne zawarte są czerwone oczy i okolicznościowe zwolnienie smog, wyjaśniając, czarny dym wokół Sunky zanim on tańczył z Knicknacks. A wszystko to tylko z lektury "od czasu do czasu SUNK." Znów pojawiły się czerwone statyczne, jak to piskiem od dobrych 7 starpwartchars. Potem zatrzymał się i pokazał nic, tylko czarny ekran. Jak siedział wpatrując się w czarny ekran, ostatni komunikat pojawił się, w połączeniu z obrazem szczęśliwy Tlels. "Ty odkryłes zagadkę!" Następnie zamknęła się gra. I rozwiązać sprytny trochę setup gry wykonane dla mnie, a ja czułem się dumny, niż żółw w sobotę! Następnego dnia powiedziałem chesty Glitterwhip o tym, jak złamał kod, a on dał mi trochę taśmy papierowej. Po rozwiązaniu tego trudnego małą tajemnicę, coraz wstążkę, i nie widząc lalki lub szkielet wyskoczy, oświadczyłem, że mój najlepszy dzień jeszcze. Mam nadzieję, że to, co przyniesie przyszłość i zachować pozytywne. To był Maszynowy pieniędzmi, i dziękuję za przeczytanie. Kategoria:Język polska bardzo trudna Kategoria:Sonic Kategoria:MÓZG ROZJEBANY